(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition used for increasing calmodulin and a method thereof, and more particularly to a composition which can irradiate an far-infrared ray with a specific wavelength to induce the expression of calmodulin and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A far-infrared ray (FIR) is a short electromagnetic wave having a wavelength within the infrared spectrum. Among them, the far-infrared ray having a wavelength between 3-14 μm has been named the light of life as it helps in the growth of animals and plants. Currently, it has been proved medically that FIR has a therapeutic effect on many human diseases, and thus is often applied to many physiological purposes, for example, blood circulation acceleration, metabolism activation, tissue regeneration and immune system activation. The effects of far-infrared rays can be classified into the thermal effect and the non-thermal effect. The thermal effect comprises local tissue temperature increase, capillary expansion, blood flow rate increase, etc. The non-thermal effect comprises the influence on intracellular functions, such as stimulating cell proliferation to promote wound healing and enhancing the functions of immune cells.
In most current known techniques, a far-infrared source irradiates far-infrared rays using electric power. However, an external heat source is required in use, and it is not easy to carry. More seriously, some ingredients in far-infrared releasing substances contain excess rare elements. It is difficult to avoid doubt about radioactive radiation in use of their applied products.
Calmodulin is an important modulation factor in animal bodies, and has multiple biological functions, such as the functions of information transmission or intracellular material transport, modulation of intracellular calcium ion concentration, enzyme and hormone activation, nervous system modulation, metabolism enhancement, activation of macrophages, T cells among immune cells and enhancement of antimicrobial activity of leukocytes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,368 proposes calmodulin can be used for promoting bone regeneration to prevent osteoporosis. However, oral chemicals are currently used in modulation of calmodulin concentration and easy to cause a side effect. Furthermore, the function and activity of calmodulin in the brain declines with aging. Some normal intracellular functions are limited by the presence of calmodulin, so calmodulin present in cells is finite. However, many enzymes require calmodulin, so calmodulin cannot meet the needs of cells.